A for Animosity
by TElizabeth
Summary: When her parents died, Gabriella blocked the world out. She had no friends, no life just school. Then she meets Troy Bolton, the guy who's determined to make her crack. Right off the back she hates him, so who could think of love with so much animosity?
1. Ain't No Sunshine

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but all the original stuff. The rest unfortunately belongs to the right owners :(

* * *

**Sonoma, California- 2002**

"Dad please!!"

"No, we can't afford it. And you're 11 years old, you're mother and I wouldn't feel comfortable with you going."

"We can't ever afford anything! 600 is not that much! Its not fair dad, I wasn't the one that decided to pick up our stuff, fly across the ocean and live here! "

"Gabi." Her mother gave her a look warning her to stop pushing her father.

"We came here so you could get an education and make something of your life not harvesting rice in the Philippines! You're mother and I work 60 hours a week to make sure you have something to eat and clothes to wear, don't sit there and say 600 dollars is nothing! " Gabriella winced at his yelling.

"It'd be nothing if you two had better jobs than a hotel maid and mechanic."

"Go to your room. Don't come out until you have that mouth of yours in check. You can forget about whatever plans you have for the rest of the month!"

"I HATE YOU!" The young girl screamed at the top of her lungs, running to her room.

"We better leave, looks like the rain's coming in. I'll go start the car, you go tell her."

"Gabi? Dad and I are heading to your uncle's early, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"For the billionth time, no mom."

"K, well call if you need anything. Lindsay will be here soon, please don't giv her trouble. Love you."

"Whatever." Gabriella mumbled, not she knowing it'd be the last she'd speak to her mom...and dad.

**San Francisco, California- 2008**

"Knock Knock."

"Carol, I really want to be alone right now." The now seventeen year old said to her aunt, who ignored her request and walked in, sitting at her computer chair. Aunt Carol wasn't really her aunt...well not by blood anyways, she had short light blonde hair, gray eyes and was American while Gabriella had curly, long, dark brown-almost black locks, chocolate eyes and was obviously Filipino. Carol had joined the family through her sister's marriage to Gabriella's uncle.

"Well, I would leave you alone sweetie but this news can't wait. I don't know, if its bad or-

"I don't like where this is going already."

"It could be good news too. So today at work, I was called into the boss's office. He offered me somewhat of a promotion."

"That's great. But how could that be bad news?"

"Well the promotion needs me- us to transfer to the office in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Oh." Carol wasn't sure to what 'oh' meant but continued anyways.

"It'd be a great opportunity, the money's a big boost. And it would be a new start for you. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I mean we can just stay here and-

"I'm fine with it Carol. You gave up alot to take me in. You shouldn't even have to ask."

"Serious? Alright I guess we're moving. You can start packing, I have to call my boss but we'll probably be leaving in a few days. I'll leave you alone now." Carol said giving her a small smile before walking out the room.

Gabriella laid in her bed looking around the room that had been hers for the past 6 years or so. It was beautifull, probably every girl's dream room, filled with all kinds of stuff, expensive stuff. Her aunt was a physician, making a big paycheck and had insisted on buying the best, and nothing but. It didn't matter though, the mac sitting on her desk was rarely used, all the designer purses rarely ever came out her closet. The accident had taught her money and things, no matter how much of it you have didn't replace your parent or their love. So she didn't care that they were moving, all she cared about was getting the grades her parents always wanted and expected.

The farthest on her mind was falling in love.

**lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOl**

"Well what do you think?"

"Its...big. Its great Carol." Gabriella said looking up at house in front of her. It was defiantly one of the best looking house she'd probably ever live in.

"All of your stuff is upstairs, I told the movers to leave them in the hall so you can pick whatever room you want." She gave her aunt a nod making her way around the movers and toward the house. It was a celebrity worthy home, just without the unnecessary 14 bedrooms and 20 bathrooms, Carol had told her it had 4 bedroom and 5 baths but other than the room difference you could put it in Beverly Hills, it even had an in-ground pool and jacuzzi. Gabriella had chosen a room painted lavender, across and down the hall from her aunt's. It was a pretty big room, with french doors that lead to a balcony over looking the backyard.

"Settled in?" Carol asked, she had spent all morning running around the house making sure everything was perfect.

"Yeah, I'll finish the unpacking tomorrow though. Its late, I'm kind of tired."

"Ok, your car should get here by tomorrow night. You'll start school at East High on Monday but I'll have to drive you by so you know how to get there. I would take you, but Monday's my first day of work too. Well g'night Gabs."

"Night Carol."

--

"Troy!"

"Hey Troy!"

"Hi Troy!" He gave a small smile walking to his locker. If you wanted to feel famous without Hollywood, just spend a day in the life of Troy Bolton, East High's very own superstar.

"Dude, break, how was it?"

"Ya know, skiing, basketball...more basketball." Troy said, answering his poofy haired friend.

"Glad to know you're still on top of game. But don't tell me you didn't get laid, with your infamous rep." Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's comment.

"There was no-

"Can you move" Not only Troy and Chad, but the whole hallway turned toward the voice.

"Excuse me?"

"M-o-v-e. Move." She literally spelt it out for him. Lets just say Gabriella had never been thrilled to go to school, and now it was a new school, she was far from happy.

"What do you think you're talking to?" The blue eyed boy stared down at her, his intense gaze could burn a hole through her but Gabriella didn't back down.

"Now, I'm apparently talking to someone who doesn't understand basic vocabulary. By the way I wasn't even talking to you, I was talking to your moppy headed buddy over there. Now can both of you move!?"

"Fucking bitch." Troy mumbled, first pushing her books down to the ground then shoving her into a locker before walking away with Chad glaring at Gabriella before following him. Other people in the hall gave her smirks, some laughed, and an few even gave her sympathetic smiles. She's new, she'll learn...or so everyone thought.

"Hey, um..here let me help"

"No I'm fine." Gabriella said coldly, yanking her locker open and throwing her books into her locker.

"Do you have a lock yet? We don't really have locks here as oyu can see, you have to buy on yours-

"Can you just leave me alone?" Gabriella asked taking combination lock out her bag.

"I know running into Troy and Chad-

"Look, apparently this school has problems with hearing and understanding thing. I said I wanted you to leave me alone. Running into dumb and dumber did nothing to me, sure I now have a giant bruise on my arm but those two didn't do anything. Yes, before you ask I am a bitch. Now please leave me alone."

"Bu-

"Leave me alone! Damn!"

"Uh..I think its time for homeroom. I'm Taylor by the way."

"Why did I move?" Gabriella asked herself once the girl had left. At her old school people were used to it, they knew she was a 'loner' that never really had any friends. They also knew why she had such a bad attitude.

--

"You must be Miss Montez. Welcome to East High."

"Ah-choo!BitchAh-choo"

"Bolton! Watch that language, and zip that mouth. As I was saying, Miss Montez-

"Gabriella."

"Of course, Gabriella here will need a tour guide t-

"No its ok, I'll just find my way around" Gabriella insisted.

"Nonsense. I need a volunteer...Sharpay-

"But Ms. Darbus my sister cannot be seen-

"Gosh Troy, stop acting like that. I'd love to be her guide Ms. Darbus."

"Thank you Sharpay, one more comment Bolton and detention for the rest of the month. Now everyone shut up so I can start class. Taylor raise your hand, Gabriella, take that seat beside her."

_"Great"_

_--_

"In case you forgot, I'm Sharpay Evans-Bolton...but just don't use the Bolton part."

"I wouldn't want to be related to him either. Look, you really don't have to show me around. Actually you should just le-

"No, I don't mind. Now come on, we only have the rest of free period."

"But-" She couldn't finish, instead Gabriella was dragged by the overly cheerful girl around East High."

"And finally this is the gym, the second best room in this school next to the theater of course. We have our games, pep rallies, and-

"Shar! What is she doing here? We're trying to practice"

"Oh back off, I'm just doing my job. Now go back to your buddies. Hi Zeke!" Troy rolled his eyes as he watched Zeke drop the ball he was holding and wave like a love struck fool to his step-sister.

"Well hurry up, we don't allow bitches in here." He said glaring at Gabriella.

"Go suck a dick."

"AHH" Troy grunted doubling over as Gabriella's swung her hand and it came in contact with the place where the sun don't shine.

"This tour is over Sharpay." Gabriella said smirking at Troy before walking out the gym leaving the whole gym stunned.

--

"Gabs, how was school?"

"Eh.."

"Whats wrong? Something bad happen?"

"I guess. There was a girl who kept bugging me at my locker, an overly happy blonde who's brother was an asshole was I punched him in the-

"Thats ok hun, you don't need to finish. Are you sure _he_ was the ass-hole? Maybe you just weren't nice to him."

"I guess but I don't really care."

"So, what was this his name, and his sister too,"

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans-Bolton."

"Bolton? Are you sure its Bolton?" Carol asked.

"Yeah...why do you have that look on your face?"

"Well...today at work, I might've meet a woman with the last name of Bolton and I kinda invited her and her family over for dinner tonight."

"Oh _just fabulous_"

"Gabi, give it a chance. Maybe you finally have some friends."

"I haven't needed friends for the past six years. Carol, when they come, can you just pretend you live here alone and have no idea who I am?"

"But-

"Please?"

"Ok. But sooner or latter you're gonna have to be social."

"Yeah well that'll be when hell fre-

"Gabriella, language"

"Sorry, I'll be in my room." Carol shook her head as her niece walked upstairs.

* * *

**AN: **Do you guys totally hate it? This is my first ever story so yeah...um review and tell me if you like it cause if nobody does then I'll delete it.


	2. Perfect

**AN: **Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!! I expected like two reviews and I got ten! You guys are awesome!!

* * *

**DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.**

"Amanda, guys, welcome. Come in."

"Carol this is my husband Jack, and this is Sharpay and Troy. Guys this is Carol Montez"

"Montez? do you have a daughter named Gabriella...adopted maybe? You two don't look alike."

"Sharpay." Jack said giving her a warning look.

"No, I don't have a daughter, actually I'm not married. But moving on, um I would give you a tour but the unpacking's not exactly all done."

"Oh its fine, do you need help with dinner?"

"You guys are guests-

"Its fine."

"Ok well follow me. Troy, Sharpay you guys can watch TV or something feel free to look around." Both nodded smiling politely at her. Troy's eyes scanned the room until something caught his eye. Waiting until the adult were in the kitchen he grabbed Sharpay's arms.

"Let go! Damn Troy."

"Look."

"Wow its a school bag, whats so great about it?"

"Sharpay, school bag. _School_."

"Yes Troy, we go to school" She said in a tone that suggested she was talking to a five year old.

"Sharpay listen to yourself, we go to school. We're 17 and 18. Why would that lady have a school bag? She works with Amanda, in a doctor's office, why would she need to go to school?"

"I don't mayb- Troy what are y-

"SHH!"

"Troy, if she catches us, we'll get kicked out! Troy!" Sharpay hissed in a hushed tone at her brother, she kneeled down to his level while he simply ignored her and kept looking through the bag.

"Well look at what we have here. The schedule of Gabriella Elanei Montez." (AN: her middle name's pronounced ahh-lon-knee)

"So she does live here."

"We just gotta find her." Troy said putting the schedule back and zipped up the bag.

"What? Why? Maybe there's a reason why she's not down here."

"Yeah b-

"And why do you care, don't you hate her? She did hit you in the-

"I get it Shar. Lets just go to the kitchen" Troy said.

**lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOl**

"Bolton!? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked groaning as she walked down the steps toward her car, which he was currently leaning on.

"Morning to you too sunshine."

"How do you know where I live? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"Your mom-

"My aunt dumbass. Now leave before I call the police to have you physically removed from this property."

"That was quite a stunt you pulled yesterday Montez." Troy said pulling himself off her car and towards her.

"Oh, it shouldn't hurt, I didn't feel nothing when I hit you." She said smugly.

"Listen." He snapped grabbing her wrist, moving her so she was against the car, and his face was dangerously close to her's, "If you want to go through the rest of the year with me making your life a living nightmare, I sug-

"How do you know its not already one!?" Gabriella yelled pushing him off her.

"What could possibly be so bad about your life? You have a giant house, a car, paren-

"Fuck you. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. And don't EVER touch me again!" She screamed smacking him before yanking her car door open and getting in. Troy watched as she drove away, for one of the few times in his life he was stunned, what could possibly make her so mad? There had to be a reason, well besides him...

--

"Hi Gabriella." she looked up from her book to see Sharpay sit down.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you knew anyone named Ca-

"Your brother came to my house this morning."

"He did?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes the bastard pushed me up against my car." Gabriella added closing her book.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. He is a pain in the...

"Dude, why is Sharpay over there with her?" Chad asked pointing to a spot behind Troy, sure enough a few tables over there was an almost empty table with only two people.

"Don't really care." Troy lied turning back to his lunch. That was until he heard someone groan in anger then see Gabriella storm out the lunchroom. Shaking his head he walked over to his sister who sat there with a stunned look on her face.

"What happened?"

"I asked her if she knew Carol but she interrupted me saying you came to her house this morning and pushed her into a car? Why would you do that Troy!? Whatever, so then I told her sorry for you being an ass, she ignored me but still. Then I asked if Carol was her mom and she freak out."

"She freaked when I brought up her parents this morning too."

"Why _did_ you go to her house?"

"Just to talk."

"You need to back off Troy. Something's different about her. She doesn't need you breathing down her neck."

"Why do you care Sharpay? She's a crazy, hot tempered bitch."

"The real question is, why do_ you_care? I never got the answer when we were at the Montez's, and don't say you don't cause if you didn't, you wouldn't have shown up at her house this morning or come over here just now."

He opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out, "Just drop it Shar." Sharapy shook her head as her brother too stormed out the lunch room. She saw that Gabriella and Troy had at least one thing in common, their nasty tempers.

**lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOl**

"Carol, I'm gonna head out. I'll be back at like six or something."

"K, where exactly are you going though?" Carol asked.

"Don't know, just gonna walk around."

"Call if you need anything." Gabriella nodded walking out the front door. She had know idea why she was going out, even back in California she never went anywhere. Sure an occasional shopping trip with her aunt was once in a while but normally she'd be curled up on her bed with a good book. Gabriella went where her legs took her not really paying attention to where she was going. Soon she found herself wandering around the local park.

"DAMN!" She jumped slightly hearing the loud , frustrated voice. She quickly moved behind the tree before the person could notice she was there then peek her head around to see Troy Bolton in all his shirtless glory, and her gym teacher, Troy's dad shaking his head.

"Troy! What the fuck was that!? No college scout is gonna give you a second look with a shot like that!."

"Dad I have next year to worry about college."

"You gotta start now!" Jack said in a rather loud and demanding tone.

"I know, I'm sorry" Gabriella rose her eyebrow at his defeated tone.

"Lets just go home."

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Troy said, his dad shrugged and walked away from the courts.

"I know you're there." It took her a minute to realize he was talking to her before stepping from behind the tree, "Now its my turn to ask, are _you_ a stalker?"

"I was just walking by, oh and nice job standing up to your dad" She said sarcastically before turning around to walk away.

"What are you talking about?" He called after her, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on before catching up to her.

"I know, I'm sorry" Gabriella repeated his words, making a face like she was a baby being scolded, "Who knew I'd ever see Troy Bolton coward like a dog with his tail between his legs."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about my life."

"You didn't know me, when you brought up my 'perfect' life"

"Whats the big deal? You didn't get the purse you wanted? Is that why its imper- **SMACK!**

"Maybe my life's a fuckin nightmare because I have no parents" Both their eyes grew wide at what she had just said. Gabriella had no idea why she had told him, so she did the only logically thing she could think off, she ran. Leaving Troy to stare after her.

* * *

**AN:**Oh my gosh, I had such a hard time writing that chapter. I re did like three times and I'm sitll not satisfied with it. I thought was was kind of boring but what do you think?? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Do you think I rushed hte story by having Troy find out about her parents so early?


	3. Red, White and Purple All Over

**AN: **First off, I am SO SO SORRY, it feels like its been a year since I last updated even though its only a week. I had a bad case of writer's block. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!! I saw that a few mentioned Gabriella smacking Troy alot and I honestly didn't even notice I wrote that alot lol. Also I didn't really say, but the last scene of chapter two took place the after school on the same day that Troy came over to Gabriella's house.

* * *

"Good morning students!! Its the start of another amazing day at East High!" It was official, there was someone more annoying and happy then Sharpay, Gabriella shook her head at the the loudspeaker, whoever was doing the announcements had way too much coffee that morning,"...play of Twelfth Night next Wednesday, Thursday and Friday night so make sure you show up to support our upcoming actors and actresses! And as you all know, today is spirit Friday and its also the first Wildcat basketball game after break! Did you wear your colors?" With that comment everyone in her homeroom turned to look at Gabriella who was currently wearing purple, "...against the Riverdale Kings, hope you're not caught in purple and yellow!" Once again with the looks, "...tonight starting at 5:30. Make sure you come out to show that spirit and support our captain, Troy Bolton while he leads the Wildcats to victory! So far we're 6-0, I can smell perfect season! Well thats it for today's announcement. Have a happy wildcat day!...oh wait Coach Bolton please report to the office and the library will be closed today."

RING RING

"Gabriella, lets go you cannot go through today in that." Before she could object, Sharpay physically dragged her toward a pink locker...the Bolton family really needed to learn some manners in her opinion.

"No, I like what I'm wearing." Gabriella siad swatting away the red shirt Sharpay held up to her.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? Its spirit Friday, and of all the colors you wear, you choose purple. People will think-" Sharpay said looking through her locker which was like a mini closet.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't care. I don't care what people think of me. I don't care about Albuquerque, I don't care about East High and I definitely do not care about Troy Bolton and the wildcats. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"But where are you going!?" Sharpay yelled after her.

_'Away from you and your loud mouth'_Gabriella answered in her head. She walked down the halls of East High ignoring the looks and glares that she got while trying to figure out where to spend her period. Couldn't go to the library and definitely not the theater since Sharpay would probably be there. Gabriella walked passed the gym surprised not to hear any kind of noise so she poked her head in checking to see anyone was there, lucky for her, no one was. So she walked in making her away to the very top of the bleachers and took out her book. Not that she could concentrate on actually reading it. It was still one what had happened three days or so ago, when she basically threw the most personal thing about her life right at him after barely knowing the guy for two days. One 'good' thing that came out of the whole mess was he had left her alone for the rest of the week...

"Hey Montez, you do know this is a gym right?" Until today, Troy Bolton just had to talk.

"Explaining why there are baskets and sports banners hanging everywhere." She said coldly, not looking up from 'reading'.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"What do you care"

"Just wondering...what?" He asked once she started laughing.

"Funny how all of the sudden, you decide to be civil to me. News flash Bolton, I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't-

"Then why are you here? What, do you...like me or something?" She asked sarcastically, never expecting the answer he gave.

"Define like" Her jaw dropped open in shock, define like? Was he serious? He could not be serious!

"Uh! Y- you-...oh this is rich."

"How do you think I feel? Since the park I've had this feeling in my stomach...and its fluttering around."

"Butterflies? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This is not happening, this is shouldn't be happening." She shook her head, shivering in disgust.

"Trust me Montez, no one is more surprised...or ashamed for that matter, then me"

"How do I put this nicely," She grabbed his shirt pulling him roughly towards her, "MURDER THOSE DAMN BUTTERFLIES!" Gabriella's screamed literally had Troy falling down a couple of steps.

"I mean it Bolton." She said before grabbing her stuff and hurrying out the gym leaving Troy to rub the back of his head in disappointment and embarrassment. For the first time in his life, he had been rejected...atleast she didn't smack him again.

--

"So you never answered my question, are you coming to tonight?"

"I'll answer that, as soon as you find a good answer for this. What could have given you the stupid idea that I'm going to your game tonight?"

"I know, maybe because_if Gabriella Montez doesn't go to the game tonight, I'll make sure to throw the game_" She shot him a glare as the whole lunch room turned toward them, hearing their captain speak in a not so indoor voice.

"What!? Nothing to see here, go back to your lunches!! You, come with me." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him out the cafeteria forcefully.

"Woah Montez, if you wanted to get physical, just say so."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a pain in the ass?"

"I'd love to be in your-

"If you finish that." Gabriella warned.

"Listen Montez, drop the tough girl ac-

"Its not an act Bolton."

"As I was saying, drop the tough girl act. Somewhere in that icy heart of yours, there's a tiny bit of actual feeling. You may act like you don't care but when Monday comes and every knows the reason we're gonna lose today is you, I promise that the rest of your year will be hell twice over. And don't say you don't care, everyone cares even if its you." By now, Troy had her against a locker with his hands on either sides of her head.

"No, I don't care. I don't really give a rat's ass about what this school or you think of of me cause honestly, at the end of the day your words and opinions of me mean nothing. My life's not gonna get any worse then it already is." Troy shook his head as she started walking away from him.

"Have you ever tried being happy?"

"Excuse me?" She asked stopping and turning back towards him as Troy walked over to her.

"Being happy, have you ever tried it? I mean how do you know your life's that bad if all you do is walk around thinking about how much it sucks and act like a bitch to anyone who tries to be civil towards you. Life doesn't revolve around _hun_." Gabriella was silent for a moment letting what he said sink in.

"It doesn't revolve around you either." She said lamely and walked away again.

"See you tonight Montez."

"No going!" She called over her shoulders.

"Oh, I'll make sure you're there." Troy mumbled to himself.

* * *

**AN: **Ta-Da!! There's the chapter. Its kind of a filler for the next one. Review please :)


	4. So Soft

**AN: **So once again thank you for the reviews!! One reviewr caught my attention cause I really like what they wrote. The reviewer was _QueenLittleMissEvil_, who wrote: "the only problem with being happy is that is the way people will get to you and tear you apart." Who knows, maybe I might use that in a future chapter. On with the story...

* * *

**DING DONG**

"Yes? Troy? Hi dear, come in." Carol said opening the door wider, shocked at the least to see him there, "Um what can do for you?"

"Uh Ms. Montez, I came to get Gabriella."

"What?"

"Ya see there's a basketball game today, I asked her to go and I see she hasn't told you about it."

"You mean she agreed? That's great she's upstairs her door's open last time I saw, oh its great that she's finally being more social." Carol rambled to Troy's relief, he didn't exactly to lie to her, this time he just didn't tell the full story, he didn't get a chance to.

"K, thanks." Troy said with a nodded, he started up the staircase and soon saw the only room with an open door, only when he looked in, no one was there.

"Why are you here?" He turned his head toward her voice to see her standing out on her balcony.

"To take you to the game."

"Leave before-

"Your aunt let me in."

"Well she can let your stubborn ass right out. What don't you get? I. Am. Not. Going."

"Ok, me neither. Beside I am a bit tired." Troy said with a smirk and laid down on her bed which only pissed Gabriella off even more.

"Troy Bolton." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her too sweet tone. Gabriella took a seat on the side of her bed right next to him.

"Um.."

"Ya know, you're pretty cute. You have gorgeous eyes.." All suspicious thoughts flew away from his head as she brushed some of his moppy sandy brown hair away from his eyes, "I love baby blue eyes and they're crystal clear too. You skin feels really soft, its really really..**SMACK!!**

"AHH! What the fuck!?" Troy yelled jumping up form the bed, his hands grabbing his beet red cheek. she could kill someone with that kind of slap.

"Ge-

"What is going in here? Why are you red? Wait did I interrupt something" Carol asked looking between them and smirking at Gabriella.

"What!? NO! EWW!"

"Actually Ms. Montez," Troy paused for a moment throwing a sly look at Gabriella before he continued, "I was just about to ask Gabriella here to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" If Carol wasn't in the room Troy would be on the ground with her on top of him...and not in that way, get your minds out the gutter.

"Oh this is great! you finally-

"No! This if horrible! I-

"Nonsense Gabi, now you two should go to the game."

"I hate him! He is not my boyfrie- put me down!!"

"Ahh, young love."

"You little-ugh! I can't believe you just did that!" Gabriella screamed once he had placed her back on the ground outside her house.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have slapped me. Now lets go."

"Uh no. No way."

**lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOl**

"Good morning East High, welcome back to school. Hope you all had a good weekend considering what happened on Friday. The good news is our Wildcats kept their undefeated season going with a win over the Riverdale Kings. And now we can kiss that undefeated season good bye. With only five seconds left on the clock our very own superstar Troy Bolton managed to drive and lay in the ball for the win but not before Michael Westwing tried blocking the lay up, ending in Troy landing on his arm and now he's sporting a new arm cast around school. Moving on to the drama club- oh wait I have a side note from Troy, he would like everyone to know his girlfriend Gabriella Montez had nothing to do with his arm. Anywho...

"WHAT!?"

"Montez, detention. No yelling in my class." Ms. Darbus snapped as Gabriella's 'boyfriend' walked into the room handing Ms. Darbus a pass before taking his seat. Gabriella sat glaring at the back of his head for the rest of homeroom.

"YOU!!"

"Watch the arm!" Troy was terrified at the look in her eyes as she dragged him to the gym right after the bell rang.

"What did I ever do to you!?"

"huh?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you heard the announcements this morning, you girlfriend!? I know you don't have many brain cells in that head of yours but I didn't think you're that dumb to not get something so simple. I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend!!" He winced at her yell but still managed to catch her wrist before she could smack him again.

"Stop with the smacking. And why are you so worked up about it?"

"Hmm lets see, could it be that I don't want to be your damn girlfriend!?"

"Why not?" It took her a moment to think of something to say.

"Cause I don't like you. Can you let go of my wrist?"

"Sure." He moved his hand form her wrist to his hand grabbing it, "Look just give me a chance. How bout dinner tonight?"

"Its a school night."

"We don't have school tomorrow. You would've known if you paid attention to the announcements instead of glaring at my head. So..."

"I-

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:30." Troy said hurrying to kiss her cheek and practically ran out the gym before she could object.

"What did I get myself into?"She mumbled bringing her hand up to where his lips had been.

--

"Don't have her out to late."

"I won't, bye."

"Bye Carol" Gabriella said before following Troy and his cast out to his car.

"Are you sure I won't die because of you driving with a cast?"

"Well I got here safe and sound didn't I? Don't worry, if you die...I'll plan your funeral." He joked as they got into his car.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much safer" Gabriella said playfully rolling her eyes while buckling up her seat-belt.

"Wow miss negativaty can joke around. Imagine that."

"Yeah yeah." Gabriella said this time with an actual smile! Imagine that!

_BRR BRR BRR BRR_

"Can you get that?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded grabbing his cell phone off the cup holder.

"Troy's phone...Gabriella...hi Sharpay...no we're not...to dinner..no!...I'm serious, why did you call again?...K hold on. Your sister said you parents need you to come watch your sister." Troy groaned loudly, letting out a deep breath.

"Ask Shar why she can't do it."

"Sharpay he wants to know why-...Mmhm...ok. She said she had a date, volunteered you and already left so you can't back out. Oh and your parents are waiting for you back at your house."

"Fuck. She knew-

"I'll come with you. I did agree on a date after all."

"Are you sure?" Stealing a look at her before focusing back on the road.

"Yeah."

--

"Tr- miss Montez."

"Hi coach Bolton." Gabriella said nervously looking at the stern look on his face.

"I didn't expect you here,-

"Dad."

"Your mom and I are visiting some old friends. We should be back tomorrow morning." Jack said his harsh tone made Gabriella even more nervous.

"Yeah whatever." Troy said rolling his eyes as his dad left.

"He's-

"Mad about your arm?"

"Kinda, he doesn't really care about my arm just the fact that I'm done for the season. All he cares about is basketball. Come on" Gabriella followed behind him. Just from that little statement, she knew there was alot more to Troy Bolton than she thought.

"Katherine Rae Bolton, what are you doing?" Troy asked seeing his little sister standing on a fairly tall stack of books trying to reach for a basket on the shelf. Gabriella leaned against the door frame and watched him.

"Um..

"Um?" Mimicked picking her up in his arms, her arms immediately wrapped around her brother's neck.

"I wove you Twoy!" She stuck her bottom lip out into a pout.

"Uh ah. No, I'm not falling for that look. What were you doing?"

"I wanted to plway!"

"To plway? Well you could've gotten hurt if you fell or if something fell on you. I'll let slide cause I have someone I want you to meet. Kat, this is Gabriella."

"She's pwetty!"

"Yes she is, Gabriella this is my 3 year old sister Katherine."

"HI!!"

"Katie, indoor voice."

"Sorwy" All you're adorable. Who knew someone like Troy could have such a cute little sister." Gabriella siad making the little girl giggle at her brother's face.

"HEY!"

"Chill Bolton, you're not too bad to look at."

"Twoy's red!" The three year old said, this time it was Gabriella who giggled while Troy's face turned another shade of crimson.

"Ok, enough out of you. Here, no more climbing." He said putting his sister on the floor and reached for the basket of coloring stuff and placed it on the ground for her. "Be good."

"Ya know Bolton, seeing you play big brother make me think I might just like you."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes at the cocky smirk on his face.

"I said might."

* * *

**AN: **Ladies and gentlemen, we finally got somewhere with them!! Nothing much to say but REVIEW :)


	5. Yummy Cookie

**AN: **I don't know if you guys get tired of reading this but as long I have you amazing people reviewing my story then there will always be a thank you up here. So thanks :)

Oh! and I had a someone ask where Katherine was when the Boltons first came to Carol's for dinner well to be hones tKatherine didn't exist in the story yet lol. Just imagine she was at grandma's or something.

* * *

"Gabi! I'm leaving for work!"

"Bye Carol!" Gabriella yelled downstairs. It was only 7:30. Normal teenagers would be asleep on their day off from school but no, she wasn't like normal teenagers. She was wide awake and bored. As she laid on her bed trying to fall back asleep, her mind wandered back to yesterday...

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

"Gabi bella!!"

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

"Twoy being mmmeeeaaannnn!!"

"Come on, we'll put him in place." Gabriella said getting up form her place on the Bolton's couch and walked with Katherine to the kitchen.

"Troy- Katie what's your brother's middle name?"

"Twoy David Awexander Bolton"

"Troy David Alexander Bolton! What did you do!?"

"Nothing! Nothing, watch that hand!" Troy defended backing away just incase she decided to slap him.

"Katie what did Troy do?"

"I don't get bessert! I want cookies!"

"Katherine, you know mom doesn't let you have dessert till after dinner."

"Twoy!! Pwease!!"

"Yeah Twoy, pwease" Gabriella begged, picking up Katherine and pouting her lips, "How can you say no to these adworable faces?"

"You two are gonna be the deaf of me. Fine You can have a cookie Kat, just one."

"YAY! You awe Gabi Bella!" Katherine exclaimed wiggling out Gabriella's arms and running toward the cookie jar on the counter, "Help! I'm too wittle!"

"Here sweetie."

"Thank you" Katherine said once Gabriella handed her a cookie.

"So Bolton, what are you planning on poisoning your darling little sister with?" Gabriella asked leaning over to see what he had in the pan. Katherine just sat in a chair enjoying her yummy cookie.

"Its mac and cheese Montez, my specialty." Gabriella raised her eyebrow skeptically at him before grabbing his hand and bringing the large wooden spoon to her mouth and tasting the yellow pasta, "Not bad."

"Not bad? This freakin amazing."

"Big ego there bud. Here, scoot I'll make this even better. Do you guys have a spice rack?"

"Right here, try not to ruin it."

"Trust me it'll be the best mac and cheese you've ever tasted." Gabriella said looking through all the spices and taking out multiple jars while Troy behind her watching. While she was pouring in the spices Gabriella could feel him moving closer to her, till her back was pressed against his chest.

"Here, its..." She couldn't continue the sentence. They were so close, their noses were even touching. His eyes were so blue, so clear, so gorgeous...and his lips were so- wait this was Troy.

"Uh...Troy can you..uh move?"

"Huh? Sure, yeah, totally, I'm moving, over here, away from you, I mean not that-

"Twoy! You talking alot!" Katherine said stopping him from making even a bigger fool of himself.

**End Of Flashback!**

She almost wanted to kiss him, key word being _almost_. Its was weird. Ever since her parents passed away Gabriella had shut the world out. People at the old school knew and never pushed her. But all that went away when she meet Troy. Troy Bolton, actually Troy David Alexander Bolton as she had learned yesterday. He was the boy that wasn't afraid to push her no matter how much she yelled...or smacked him for that matter. In less than two weeks, she was losing control. That couldn't happen the last thing she wanted was to-

"Troy?" Maybe thinking about him made her see things too. Like seeing him leaning on the door frame of her room.

"Hey." She was definitely not seeing things.

"What are you doing here? Wait how'd you get in?" Gabriella asked sitting up from her position.

"You're aunt didn't mind letting her niece's boyfriend in." Troy replied.

"Troy, I'm gonna try to not scream today. but what don't you get about the words, I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend?"

"Chill Gabriella, I'm just joking around. Why are you up so early?" Troy asked taking a seat on the computer chair.

"I could ask the same for you"

"My dad, in his words: being an athlete is not a choice its a commitment. And getting up early every morning to run my ass off is part of that damn commitment, even though my stupid season's over." He said bitterly.

"Do you like playing basketball?"

"Yeah, its one of the few things I'm actually good at. It used to be fun too, until high school and the reality of college quickly approaching hit. Now my dad pushes me as hard as he can to make sure I get a scholarship to some school like Duke which I could care less about"

"So I'm guessing playing in the NBA isn't on the top of your list? What do you wanna do with your life Troy? Its moving towards the end of this school year and soon Senior year will fly by too."

"I- no you'll laugh."

"I may have yelled, screamed, slapped-

"Basically abused me"

"Sure if you say so, but I wouldn't that mean, to laugh at your dreams"

"Its not like its something I've wanted all my life but its seems pretty cool to a kids doctor."

"Aww! You wanna be a pediatrician? That's so cute"

"So cute? God, that NBA thing is looking alot more appealing." Troy said giving a shiver to her choice of words for effect.

"Not cutes like puppies and kittens. Cute like you're just not some sports robot cute"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"_Thought_. Its what I _thought_of you. But I guess you're not too bad to talk to Bolton, definitely not bad to look at."_ 'Oh shit, did that just come out my mouth?' _Troy smirked getting up from the chair and moved to her bed, sitting next to her.

"So you think I'm hot?"

"I-i didn't that. I said you're not bad to look at, doesn't mean your hot." She lied. Truth was, he was up there with one of the hostest guys she had ever seen, and he was getting really really close...

"Liar"

"I don't lie." She said weakly.

"You're just not telling the truth."

"I- w-what- what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as he got even closer then he already was.

"Kissing you."

* * *

**AN: **DUM DUM DUM!! Such a cliff hanger. But looking the bright side nothing can interrupt them...right? Well she could smack him again but besides that...  
Anyways, short chapter but it wasn't too boring(I hope). Review if you want to find out what happens!!


	6. Hallway Smackdown

**AN:** Yes I know, nobody like author notes, and hopefully I got you to look at this because of the Chapter title but PLEASE READ this one! Ok so I've been losing alot of interests in writing HSM fanfics lately. I still read them but I just can't write long multi-chapter stories anymore, I just can't keep my interest in them long enough for that to work. I will still update this story once in awhile...eventually. It takes me forever just to get myself to write but I'll try. Anyways, if you're still wanna read my work then expect lots f of one-shots, two-shots, ect.

Oh and another thing, I will be changing my name from **liive4themusiic** to **Its-Tay37 **a couple hours after this AN goes up! Just thought I'd let you know.

Hope none of you are mad...or sad...some of you might not care. Well until the next story! :


End file.
